Casa nueva Vida nueva complicaciones nuevas
by bebaah
Summary: Eren, un adoleceste problematico que lo obligan a el y a su familia a irse de su pueblo para llegar a la cuidad de Sina, y cambiar de escuela a lo que parecia un instituto correccional, donde se tiene que enfrentar a un problematico ambiente y sobre todo complicados profesores. [Eren , Levi] RiRen EreRi
1. Chapter 1

Casa nueva .. Vida nueva... O algo así se dice...

Aunque nadie hablo de los motivos por los que tuviste que cambiarte a una casa nueva, pero los motivos son tema para otra ocasión.

Mi nombre es Eren Jaeger acabo de llegar a una nueva ciudad llena de gente que no Conozco, eso pasa cuando te expulsan de tu escuela y vives en un pequeño pueblo donde eres el centro de los chismes y habladurías.  
Mi familia se auto-obligó a cambiarse de ambiente a la maldita y bulliciosa cuidad, aunque tengo que admitir que es bastante llamativa con tantas luces y colores, me gusta... Aunque no soy de los que andan de bar en bar, o en discotecas ( no es que en el pueblo hubieran muchas ... Habías algo así como... Ninguna), pero se veía un mundo interesante y lleno de caras que no conocen ni a mí ni a mi historia.

Mi familia consta de un "padre" casi ausente por el trabajo aunque no tenemos mala relación ( si es que se le puede llamar "relación"), una sobreprotectora hermana adoptiva y yo. Mi madre murió hace mucho y nos hemos acostumbrado con Mikasa a arreglarnos solos, y ella se ha acaparado el rol de madre ( aunque si me lo preguntan .. Nadie se lo pidió... Pero no quiero discutir por eso).

Después de un viaje de 4 horas desde el pueblito de Shingashina a la majestuosa ciudad de Sina llegamos a nuestro nuevo hogar. Una casa enorme que quedaba en un barrio que no se veía nada mal. Tenía un gran jardín en la entrada, era de dos pisos y se veía bastante amplia, y como de película, con una enredadera que subía por la pared hasta el segundo piso, cubriendo las ventanas superiores.

- wooowww, te luciste! - Le palmee la espalda a mi padre.

- Fue lo mejor que encontré por acá - dijo el mientras bajaba las maletas del vehículo.

Cuando ingresamos me asegure de quedarme una de las piezas más grandes, y la otra se la guarde a Mikasa, después de todo mi papá no necesita mucho espacio, casi no pasa en la casa. Cuando estuvo lista la transición de las maletas desde el auto a la casa tuvimos que ir a buscar los muebles que llegaron nuevos, mi papá se encargó de que hiciéramos todo el trabajo de instalarnos hoy ya que él tenía que volver al trabajo el lunes y quería que mañana domingo quedará libre para descansar.

- Hijo, tengo que hablar contigo - se me acerco con un tono serio mientras terminábamos de entrar los muebles.

- tan serio hombre! Qué pasa? - Aunque ya imaginaba de que se trataba.

- la escuela... Estas matriculado... Y entras el lunes-

- Que? ... No se supone que íbamos a discutirlo? - siempre era lo mismo, obligándome a

hacer lo que a él le place.

- Me recomendaron que era la mejor... Para casos como el tuyo...

- Casos como el mío? Que se supone que significa eso?, que yo sepa no soy un enfermo?

- No, hijo yo sé que no, pero tienes que entender que no todas las escuelas recibirían a alguien con tus antecedentes...

- Ósea soy un delincuente? ... Y qué? La escuela es militar? Me van a "enderezar"?

- Hijo por favor, no me hagas discutirlo más, sabes que no es por mí que vinimos a este lugar...

- Jajajajajajjajajaja tienes razón... Fue por mi culpa - en eso entró Mikasa cargando una maleta.

- Eren! Basta... - Dijo con un suspiro - sabes que no te culpamos por ello…

- Si... Claro... - Le respondí lo más irónico que pude- si soy el hijo perfeectooo! Viva Eren! Vivaaa!

- Basta! - grito papá. - Iras a la escuela el lunes y no hablaremos más del tema! - se dio media vuelta y antes de llegar a la puerta de la habitación se giró y me miro seriamente - Eren, no creas que puedes faltar, llamaré a la escuela a primera hora para asegurarme de que estés allá, y si no es así... Llamaré a las autoridades para que te busquen... Igual que a un delincuente... - Y cerró la puerta.

- Eren... - Se acercó Mikasa con una mirada de tristeza y comprensión

- Lo siento Mikasa, no es tu culpa... Podrías dejarme sólo?.. Estoy cansado y mañana tengo mucho que ordenar...

- Pero...  
- Después de todo tengo que prepararme para ir a clases el lunes - le sonreí lo más alegre que podía estar en esas circunstancias - no te preocupes... Hablamos mañana - le dije para tranquilizarla y creo que funcionó porque asintió y se retiró en dirección a la puerta de al lado que era su habitación.

El domingo pasó casi volando, empecé a ordenar después de levantarme y darme una ducha, no tenía ganas de hablar con mi padre y escuchaba su voz que conversaba cada cierto rato con Mikasa, (no es que ella se caracterizara por hablar mucho) así que me quedé en mi nuevo cuarto casi toda la tarde, iba de vez en cuando a buscar algo a la cocina y a sacar la basura, que encontraba entre la ropa (nunca he sido muy ordenado... Pero también tiene sus beneficios... Como encontrar dinero en los bolsillos... Eso es la gloria) pero fue un día bastante productivo.

Hasta que llegó la noche y mi papá me trajo el uniforme para que me presentará a la nueva Súper Correccional Escuela! Charan~!. No era tan horrendo... Era como cualquier escuela pantalones grises, camisa blanca pero con un logo de unas alas en el lado del corazón y supongo que es el logo de la escuela, abajo del logo salía mi nombre... "Eren Jaeger - instituto de las alas de la libertad - "... "instituto?" "alas de la libertad" ?, que se supone que significa? Voy a salir con una carrera? ... Y quien le pone un nombre tan gay a un INSTITUTO? No sabía si reírme o llorar, opte por la primera.

- Jajajajajajajaajja ok ok , que sea lo que... La suerte quiera. - Susurre antes de acostarme a dormir.

_

- Eren... Eren... EREN!

- Ahhh.. Mikasa... Unos minutos más - era tanto el sueño que no podía siquiera mirarla, hasta que siento que el colchón se comienza a levantar de un lado y paff!

-Heyy! Mikasa! Eso dolió!

- no te ibas a levantar y papá te está esperando abajo - dijo y se fue , supongo que se iba a la escuela también.

- genial... mi día comienza de lujo

Con el dolor de mi alma me levante del suelo, aunque fue tentador quedarme allí tirado, pero supuse que si no me levantaba iba a llegar el "súper señor dueño de casa" y me iba a obligar a levantarme, así que mejor me vestí rápido, ya era muy tarde para darme una ducha, bueno... no era la primera vez que me iba sin dármela, nadie iba a morir por eso, cuando estuve listo baje y ahí estaba mi amoroso padre.

- Ya estás listo?

- Aun no he desayunado-

- Ya es muy tarde, te voy a dejar al instituto... vamos - y se puso en marcha, que iba a hacer?... obligado a seguirlo.

Nos subimos al auto y fue un camino de más o menos 10 minutos, me baje y camine lentamente hacia la entrada , el lugar parecía un reformatorio, las ventanas enrejadas, todo verde y café, era un lugar bonito pero era demasiado formar para mí, que se le iba a hacer , no tuve voz en la elección.

Me dirigí a lo que parecía una inspectoría, la mujer de lentes detrás del escritorio tenia cara de saber mucho.

- Buenos días... mi nombre es Eren Jaeger.

- AHH! Eren! - Saltó de repente de la silla y se acercó a mí con una expresión de alegría y algo más... Locura? - Te estaba esperando, tu padre me hablo de ti, así que me toca guiarte a tu salón., Ven vamos! - me tomo del brazo y me encamino al segundo piso y a la primera sala.

- Esta es tu primera clase... toma aquí te hice un mapa y... AH! lo olvide... esta abajo luego te lo traigo, emm …tu primera clase es historia ... oh! no me presenté ... mi nombre es Hanji Zoe soy tu profesora de biología y también me dejaron responsable de ti - me guiño el ojo - ah! tu primer profesor es un enano enojón así que yo que tu, tengo cuidado , emmm se llama Levi Ackerman y es un gruñón sin remedio ... entra entra ! - me empujo a la puerta.

La verdad es que estaba medio confundido... O mejor dicho muy confundido, esta profesora loca hablaba mucho y muy rápido, pero bueno... dijo algo de un mapa enano y gruñón...

Abrí la puerta todos estaban en silencio, mire al profesor Oh! si es enano, la loca tenia razón, tenía pinta de militar.

- Levi! Llego Eren!... te dije! te dije que iba a ser guapo .. Ah que si?!-

Entro la bióloga chillando.

Después de decir esto los estudiantes rompieron a reír y la expresión del profesor que ya era gruñona ahora tenía una ligera aura asesina.

Solo tuvo que mirar a los alumnos y todos guardaron silencio.

- Oye loca! estoy en clases , y tú ? que eres idiota parado en la puerta ? , anda a sentarte y deja de interrumpir mi clase - dijo en tono cortante.

- Levi! no seas así con el niño nuevo, anda Eren toma asiento - me indico un lugar al fondo del salón donde había un puesto vacío.

Luego de que lograra el profesor despachar a la profesora loca, continuo la clase como si nada hubiera interrumpido, y cuando iba a proceder a sacar el cuaderno para " hacer" como que escribía, zas! un papel impacto en mi cara, cuando levante la cabeza para ver quien había sido el idiota, escuche una risa estúpida... y eso fue todo... Un hermoso primer día de clases...

Me levante y cuando me di cuenta había tomado al imbécil que se estaba riendo de la camisa y lo arroje contra el suelo, comencé a golpearlo en la cara mientras el idiota trataba de zafarse pero sin lograrlo, cuando ya le había sacado sangre de la nariz y la boca siento un tirón desde atrás que me alejaba del pobre imbécil y me presionaba contra el suelo.

- Que creen que hacen mocosos? -

- El nuevo se volvió loco! empezó a pegarme de la nada ! el comenzó ! - grito el que tenía cara de caballo-

- Levántense! - grito el pequeño profesor, tengo la mala costumbre de hablar y después pensar y esto fue lo que resulto.

- Oh! si que es pequeño -

- Que dijiste?-

- Es que cuando estaba en el suelo se veía alto, pero no, es más bajo que yo, que humillante debe ser, no?

- Quien te crees que eres pedazo de mierda? - escupió el PROFESOR

- uuuhh! y también es gruñón, es como un enano estreñido- dijo el muy sabio alumno nuevo.

- Que...? - uhh esto se estaba poniendo cada vez peor, el SEÑOR Levi comenzó a acercarse de una manera muy intimidante, ok ... eso fue todo ... adiós vida cruel ...

En eso golpean la puerta y se escucha una voz ronca desde el otro lado.

-Permiso profesor...- me salve! Me salve! Gracias a hela me salve!

Y cuando estaba a punto de terminar de abrirse la puerta siento un golpe en la boca del estómago, pareció ser un rodillazo, no pude evitar doblarme y caer al suelo otra vez tosiendo y rogando por oxígeno.

- Que paso aquí Levi? - pregunto el que recién entraba, era alto y rubio, también tenía un corte militar como Levi-

- Este par de mocosos se pusieron a pelear en la mitad de la clase -

- Que raro que alguien se atreva a desobedecerte - me miro extrañado, pero con una casi invisible sonrisa

- tsk! El mocoso nuevo que trajiste comenzó todo, parece que le falta un poco de disciplina

- Oh! eres Eren? , Hijo de Grisha Jaeger?, es un placer ... conozco a tu padre desde hace mucho tiempo ... déjame ayudarte - me extendió la mano para ayudarme.

No se veía mal tipo, y era la primera muestra de buena voluntad que me mostraban en el día (la loca no cuenta ... no parece ser alguien normal), así que la tome.

- gracias... Supongo - dude un poco mientras tomaba la mano del sujeto, mientras me ponía de pie, mire al gruñón, dios .. Como tiene una cara tan amargada? ... para ser tan pequeño... impone bastante respeto.. Pero el dolor de estómago me recordó el amistoso rodillazo que recibí, así que como una pequeña venganza... cuando logre incorporarme... le sonreí desde mi mayor altura (que no era mucha ... pero a este sujeto parecía molestarle ) .

- Ohhh... veo que se llevan bien!- apareció la profesora loca por la puerta - Levi que paso aquí ? , Que les enseñas a estos niños?

- Fue tu mocoso loca - exclamo la personificación de lo agradable

- Eren? mi querido Erensito?!- cuando dijo mi nombre... (Con el SITO) su voz fue tan aguda que estoy seguro que se escuchó por todo el instituto. - estoy segura que algo le hiciste! , eres jun profesor tirano... es obvio que los niños como el, no estén acostumbrados a tus métodos violentos-

- Cállate loca! , haces que me duela la cabeza –

- Erwin! defiéndeme! ... aahh a todo esto... tenía que darles una noticia y ya que están todos aquí, me gustaría darles una muy buena noticia... ME VOY DE CAMPAMENTO ! MAÑANA! ... así que como no puedo estar a cargo de Eren... LEVI! TU LO CUIDARAS POR MI! ...


	2. Chapter 2

... LEVI! TU LO CUIDARAS POR MI! ...

Esas palabras quedaron dando vueltas en mi cabeza por varios minutos antes de que entendiera lo que significaban. Antes de eso, cuando la loca termino de hablar todos nos quedamos en silencio, pero el primero en hablar fue el tipo rubio alto.

-Hanji…. Es decir... Profesora Hanji, creo que no es el momento ni el lugar de conversar de estos temas, lo veremos después de clases en una reunión…. Profesor Levi continúe con su clase… - después de decir esto se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta seguido por la bióloga que reclamaba algo como que no era justo y que era aburrido, pero antes de salir del salón, se giró y me miro

– Eren, creo que esto también te concierne, pero mañana te diremos quién será el encargado de ti, espero que tengas un agradable primer día de clases… - sonrió y desapareció por la puerta seguido por la profesora.

Las clases continuaron aunque no pude poner mucho de mi parte en la materia ya que me intrigaba saber que significaba que un profesor se haría cargo de mi … algo así como un tutor? supongo…. conocí a nuevos profesores, la de lenguaje llamada Petra Ral que al parecer tenia enamorados a todos los alumnos del instituto, tenían razones por que era de los más linda, también tuve clases con la loca profesora de biología la que no nos enseñó nada ya que se puso a hablarnos de su próxima aventura que iba a ser en el extranjero y blah blah blah, conocí también al profesor de matemáticas , aunque no tuve clases con el pero apareció cuando estábamos con la linda profesora a decirle algo que no entendí bien .

-Ya chicos pueden retirarse – dijo la profesora Petra mientras recogía sus cosas, se escuchó un suspiro de alivio de todo el alumnado en la clase y comenzaron a recoger sus cosas.

-Hey! – escuche que alguien gritaba- Hey! A ti te hablo! El nuevo! – aahh! Genial el cara de caballo.

- oohh! Pero si te dejaron salir de la enfermería- le dije lo más monótono posible- te duele mucho? – le sonreí

- No te creas mucho! Mira que te van a poner a Levi de encargado… y ya echó a tres alumnos antes que tu – se burló mientras me miraba el idiota con la cara vendada.

- A tres?! – le dije con un teatral tono de angustia que me habría dado el Oscar antes que a Leonardo di caprio -… y a mí que?, sal de mi camino cara de caballo.

- cara de qué? … - siguió gritándome cosas hasta que Salí del salón.

Ahora debía irme a mi casa, salimos temprano después de todo era el primer día de clases, pensé en la posibilidad de pasar a buscar a Mikasa pero no sabía realmente a cual escuela la habían llevado, después de todo la mía era de puros hombres, quizás ella está en las mismas condiciones que yo en una de puras mujeres.

-aahh… que aburrido será este año , ni siquiera tendré a chicas que mirar en las clases de educación física- un suspiro termino de llevarse mi felicidad hacia el infinito y sí , tengo la pésima costumbre de decir mis pensamientos en voz alta .. Pero supongo que eso ya quedo claro… en el incidente con el profesor Levi.

- y que se supone que haga ahora?- en la mañana estaba medio dormido mientras iba en el auto, no recuerdo qué camino tomar para llegar a mi nueva casa. Tendría que llamar a mi padre para que mandara a alguien a buscarme…. No, descartemos eso, ya el ambiente con el está lo suficientemente tenso como para hacerlo pensar que soy un enfermo que no sabe llegar a su propia casa, capas que me ponga a una niñera que me siga como Mikasa para todos lados, no gracias.

-Hey! Te llevo?- sentí que me llamaban desde un auto estacionado a mi derecha.

- no, gracias… estoy esperando a alguien – sí , claro que estaba esperando a alguien, esperaba a mis neuronas …. Necesitaba conexiones urgentes que me recordaran como mierda llegar a mi casa.

- Estas seguro?, tu padre me dejo tu dirección .. –

- oh! … ok – me subí al vehículo del tipo alto y rubio, el que fue amable, ahora sabe que soy un tarado… y un tarado perdido.

- No te preocupes, es normal no poder ubicarte por aquí, después de todo eres nuevo por el barrio y además soy un profesor.. Mi deber es ayudarte, mi nombre es Erwin Smith lamento no haberme presentado antes.. –

- No se preocupe y Gracias... Supongo que en la mañana no pensé en que tenía que devolverme a la casa-

- jajaja Supongo que ya mañana sabrás como volver, pero si aun así no estás seguro, el profesor Levi vive cerca de tu casa, podrías pedirle que te lleve a casa-

- mmhhh.. No creo que el profesor quiera llevarme a casa, no creo que quiera llevar a nadie a casa-

- sí, quizás en eso tienes razón- dijo con un tono aproblemado- pero no creo que tenga mucha opción desde ahora…-

- ah? –

- Nada... nada... no te preocupes por ello, mañana lo hablamos, después de todo ya llegamos…

Mi nueva casa se veía deshabitada, probablemente Mikasa aún no llegaba, espero que no haya tenido el mismo problema que yo para llegar a casa… no, ella no es tan descuidada.

- ammh… gracias y supongo que nos vemos mañana – hice señas con la mano a forma de despedida, y el hiso un movimiento con la cabeza a modo de respuesta. Me baje del auto y camine hacia la reja.

muy bien… creo que no tengo llaves. Sentí que el motor detrás mío se ponía en marcha, estuve a punto de darme la vuelta y pedirle que esperara, pero después lo pensé mejor, que iba a hacer él? Es amigo de mi padre después de todo.

- supongo que es hora de conocer el barrio- me puse en marcha cuando vi que el auto del profesor Erwin desaparecía, daba igual el lado al que fuera, todo era nuevo, se veía que era un barrio tranquilo, y de gente con dinero.

-wooowww! Parece de películas- después de unos cinco minutos de caminata lenta me encontré con la casa más limpia y ordenada que había visto nunca, hasta el jardín era un ejemplo a la perfección, las flores, el césped todo perfectamente cortado.

- me pregunto quién vivirá aquí, debe tener a mucha gente trabajando para él o mucho tiempo libre-

- ni uno ni lo otro mocoso- ok, casi muero del susto.

- Ah… perdón…- tenía que pedir disculpas, después de todo estaba con media cabeza entre la reja que daba al jardín. – no quise…. Profesor?!

- Que haces aquí? tu casa no está de ese lado?- apunto hacia donde estaba mi casa- Que? Acaso ya se aburrieron de ti y te dejaron afuera?

- No! Ósea sí, pero no –

-Deja de tartamudear y habla! –

- Es decir, no es su problema- no le voy a dar en el gusto de reírse de mí.

- mmhh… entonces me estas siguiendo, bastardo?-

- Porque lo seguiría? Solo estoy dado un paseo, y seguiré... Si me disculpa – le sonreí, le hice una pequeña reverencia, y aproveche la ocasión para incorporarme y mirarlo desde arriba, como ya lo había hecho antes. Su cara se deformo un poco (creo que jamás podría cansarme de esa cara)

- Claro .. Un paseo… y con ropa de instituto y el bolso, debe gustarte mucho tu nueva "escuelita"-

- No es como si yo la hubiese elegido- dije con amargura

- uuuhh te la eligió tu papito?,.. Mocoso consentido-

- No sabe de lo que está hablando… así que mejor cállese – maldito enano, que se mete en mi vida?, no es su maldito problema.

- ja! Que paso? Eres sensible también?, con razón tu papito te metió en el instituto, debes ser todo un marica.

Un que?, en serio me dijo marica? …. Y ahí vamos otra vez….. creo que recuerdo haber arrojado el bolso y mis manos trataron de agarrar al profesor del cuello de la camisa, de la misma forma que a Jean ( después me entere del nombre del cara de caballo) pero esta vez fue algo diferente, cuando mis manos estaban por alcanzarlo, vi un movimiento borroso y después ya estaba en el suelo y el profesor mirándome desde arriba y sonriendo, no se había movido Ni un centímetro, pero como no soy de los que se dan por vencidos, me puse de pie aclarándome la cabeza en la que me había dado un golpe al caer al suelo y me lance contra el enano para intentarlo de nuevo, aunque esta vez con un poco más de precaución, pero ahora no quise agarrarlo si no que darle un golpe en la cara, y el fácilmente lo desvió con una mano hacia el lado contrario, y con su mano libre me jalo la mano haciéndome perder el equilibrio y el quedando a mi espalda.

Sentí una sensación helada en el cuello.

-Parece que eres hasta inútil para pelear mocoso, podría haberte matado si es que quisiera- después de decir eso me soltó. Luego saco unas llaves de su bolso y entro a la que aparentemente era su casa.

Me quede un buen rato en la misma posición viendo cómo se adentraba en la que ya no me parecía tan hermosa vivienda.

_Qué clase de profesores hay en esta maldita cuidad?_

Después de toda la escena con el profesor decidí que lo más inteligente era volver a la casa, después de toda tenía un dolor de cabeza por el golpe contra el suelo y creo que ya debería haber llegado alguien a mi nueva casa. Y como predije apenas llegue a la puerta de la casa comenzó a sonar mi celular.

_Mikasa_

-Hola? , Eren?-

- Que pasa Mikasa?

- Donde estás?, por que aún no estás en casa?, estas aun en la escuela?, a donde te metiste?-

- Mikasa… cálmate, estoy afuera ahora mismo, si eres tan amable podrías abrirme?-

- Oh! Claro… papá no te dio llaves?-

-Creo que se le olvido ese pequeño detalle. –

Cuando al fin logre ingresar a mi nuevo hogar, me fui enseguida a mi habitación, después de todo tenía un mini bar en ella a donde podría sacar alguna bebida helada para ponerme en mi nuevo y bien buscado chichón, luego de que pasara la hinchazón, me di un baño, recordando que en la mañana no alcance a darme uno.

Ya era de noche y me fui directo a la cama, solo quería dormir… muchas emociones por el primer día de clases.

_Mi padre debe estar orgulloso, primer día, dos peleas, very good Eren…cada vez lo haces mejor. _

Y cuando me di cuenta… los golpes que me dolían en el cuerpo, ambos habían sido del profesor enano, que clase de gente era esa?, que es un matón? …

_no … es muy pequeño para ser un matón _

* * *

Eren!... Eren! …

_Quién es? …. Papá? … _

Eren! Ya es hora!

_No .. no es mi padre … tiene una voz más … gruñona?... profesor? Que hace aquí?_

EREN!

-ah! … Mikasa! –

- Eren no te despertabas! Tuve que moverte!... ya es hora …

- de que hablas… es temprano aun.. – tome el despertador que aún no sonaba mostrando que me había despertado media hora antes.

- Padre no puede ir a dejarte, por lo que yo te voy a ir a dejar antes para luego llegar a mi escuela.

- Aaaahh! Eres mi niñera! … genial! Cada vez se pone mejor!.

- sabes que no es eso.. Ya vístete que nos vamos.

No me quedo de otra, ahí van mis planes de darme una ducha antes de salir.

Hicimos el viaje en buz hasta mi instituto (ya que teníamos chofer pero conseguí que los despidieran, y por castigo ahora debíamos andar a pie, como la mayoría de la gente), y esta vez sí puse atención en como regresar.

Llegamos y Mikasa después de que le prometí mil veces y que estaba segura de que entraría se fue.

Por un momento… estoy seguro de que pensé en entrar … pero sinceramente, ese pensamiento no duro mucho, así que espere que Mikasa se subiera en el bus que la llevaba hacia la dirección contraria, y me encamine hacia la dirección opuesta del instituto, si les digo que siento remordimientos debo decir que les estaría mintiendo, no era muy agradable la idea de toparme con el enano gruñón para que se jacte de que me golpeo dos veces ayer y yo no pude hacer nada por evitarlo, era demasiado patético, así que como todo buen adolecente .. Mejor escapar, después de todo podría pasarme alguna plaza o lo que sea, y nadie sospecharía de mí, ya que debajo de la camisa del instituto andaba con una camiseta con la que podía pasar como un simple joven que andaba paseando. Camine un par de cuadras luego de deshacerme del uniforme que me delataba como prófugo, y me instale en una plazuela que se veía bastante acogedora dentro de un conjunto de casas que parecían deshabitadas. Aproveche de dormir la media hora que me falto en la mañana y cuando estaba comenzando a quedarme de nuevo dormido….

Sentí una amorosa patada en las costillas…

-Hey! imbécil! Estas cómodo?.


	3. Chapter 3

Ok … este es mi primer fic… debo admitir que me dio vergüenza escribir algo en los primeros dos capítulos, asi como un comentario … y bueno … gracias a los que leen esta basura xD…. Siento que sea una historia tan lenta … pero es que me gustan asi jejeje, me gusta que el amor floresca de a poco .. ( gaay! ) no me gusta** el dele que dele** sin razón..

Bueno … shingeki no kyojin no me pertenece y menos los personajes …ya tu sabes! :D

* * *

-Hey! imbécil! Estas cómodo?-

Mientras me doblaba en el suelo tosiendo, después de todo aun tenia los abdominales adoloridos por el rodillazo de ayer, sentí como me llegaba una patada en la nariz (ya estoy familiarizado con las peleas).

La sangre comenzó a emanar del labio, mientras el sujeto me agarraba de la camiseta y me lanzaba lejos.

-Veamos que tienes de interesante en el bolso pendejo-

Por los ruidos supuse que estaba sacando todo lo que tenía en el bolso, era obvio que con los golpes que me había dado un chico normal no se iba a levantar, pero nunca me he considerado un chico normal…

Me levante y me abalance sobre él, lo que nos hiso terminar rodando en el césped, el ladrón quedo debajo de mí, no parecía ser alguien fuerte, más bien era bastante delgado. Pero no tome mucho tiempo en analizarlo, alcance la primera piedra que encontré de un tamaño considerable y comencé a golpearlo… o eso intente, ya que aún me encontraba medio confuso por el golpe en la cara y las vueltas en el suelo. El tipo trataba de cubrirse el rostro.

-Eren!... – al escuchar mi nombre, con lo confundido que estaba … me detuve y mi mirada se perdió un segundo tratando de buscar a quien me llamaba, pero el delincuente aprovecho la oportunidad para empujarme a un lado, tomar mi bolso y huir.

-Eren!.. Estas bien?..-

Tarde un minuto en identificar al sujeto que se acercaba corriendo a mi lado.

-Emmh, si creo que estoy bien-

-Tenemos que ir a curarte…vamos a urgencias- me jalo del brazo con delicadeza para ser un hombre tan grande.

- ok.. Pero, no llame a mi padre… Por favor…- le rogué al profesor Erwin.

- no puedo prometerte eso, después de todo es tu padre-

- entonces no iremos a ningún lado – opuse la poca resistencia que me quedaba, después de todo me dolían los abdominales a morir y estaba bastante mareado.

- por favor Eren, tu padre me matara si es que no le aviso que su hijo ha sido asaltado-

- No sería lo mismo? después de todo estoy a su cuidado y me escape de clases, yo no le digo nada y usted tampoco , somos todos felices – y le sonreí lo más amistoso posible y le ofrecí la mano para cerrar el trato.

- Mmmh…la verdad es que tu tutela no la tengo yo, Levi es que saldría con problemas –

-Que? …-

- Ahora que lo menciono…También debe estarte buscando – y tomo su celular y marcó.

- Aló? Levi…lo encontré… aja!, Si , a cinco cuadras del instituto en una plaza … donde están las casas abandonadas... ok , pero tengo que llevarlo a urgencias … si, … pero… ok, te esperamos.

- Por que va a venir?.

-Es tu tutor ahora, debe hacerse cargo de ti… estaba cerca, no se va a tardar mucho en llegar.

En eso que esperábamos el sangrado se detuvo, pero el dolor aumentó, sentía la cara hirviendo e hinchada, creo que mi aspecto no era el mejor… para cuando llego Levi, el mareo ya había pasado.

El recién llegado se acercó y no parecía feliz ( bueno alguna vez lo parecía? Lo pareció? Tiene algo atorado en el trasero?)

-Que mierda te paso en la cara?

- Levi tenemos que llevarlo a urgencias… creo que tiene un golpe en la cabeza

- No!, estoy bien! .. no es necesario, solo déjenme ir a casa …

- Y como piensas irte?, no creo que hayas salido de tu casa sin bolso y no parece que tengas uno, así que debo suponer que lo perdiste… piensas caminar con esa cara de mierda?, porque si es así … adelante – se quitó del camino para que comenzara a caminar hacia mi casa.

-Pero debes saber algo, si los policías te ven con esa cara … tienes que estar seguro de que no te dejaran ir hasta que les des tus datos y llamaran a tu papi, y no quieres eso o sí?.

Mierda! El mini ogro tiene razón…Así que me di vuelta y acudí al único que podría ser algo amable conmigo.

-Profesor Erwin .. Podría pedirle un favor..

-Claro Eren.

- Podría acercarme a mi casa por favor… prometo no escaparme más del instituto- si claro he hecho esa promesa tantas veces que ya ni siquiera es gracioso.

- Oh! Eren con gusto lo haría, pero la verdad es que tengo trabajo ahora mismo, así que el favor te lo hará aquí mi colega –

-Que? Yo no tengo por qué ayudar a este mocoso? ...

- Claro que sí, es tu protegido ahora… recuerdas?

- No jodas Erwin, tengo clases ahora.

- No te preocupes por eso, le pediré a Petra que cubra tu turno.

- Si fuera historia te creo, pero me toca dar clases de francés… y Petra no sabe ni una mierda de francés.

- Ah! Pero eso no es gran problema… No seré Francés como tú, pero me manejo… yo te cubro. – después de decir eso le dedico un autoritaria pero satisfecha sonrisa al enano.

- Tsk! Como quieras…- y comenzó a caminar hacia un espectacular auto que estaba estacionado.

Me quede en una pieza al principio, pero después asumí que no tenía otra opción que dejar que el simpático profesor me llevara, así que me puse en marcha detrás del enanin, en eso el Profesor Erwin se pudo a mi lado.

-Levi no es mala persona, solo es un poco difícil… - me palmeo el hombro antes de encaminarse a su propio vehículo, el cual debo decir que se veía bastante costoso- Nos vemos Eren!.

- Que esperas? Súbete o tengo que enseñarte cómo hacerlo? – hablo la personificación de la amabilidad.

Después de eso me subí al asiento del copiloto, no sin antes el profesor pusiera un protector para el asiento, después de todo estaba cubierto de tierra por el forcejeo, aparte estaba manchado con mi propia sangre y un poco con la del delincuente.

El viaje fue silencioso, parece que aparte de amargado el conductor no era muy conversador que digamos, bueno… tampoco es que yo tuviera muchas ganas de hablar con él. En unos veinte minutos habíamos llegado a mi casa y cuando me disponía a bajarme… lo recordé…

_No hay nadie en mi casa… y no tengo las llaves que Mikasa me dio , estaba todo en el bolso._

-qué demonios haces? Bájate! O también tengo que enseñarte cómo hacerlo?

- Y a usted quien le enseño a ser profesor? Un mono?

-Que dijiste mocoso?!

- Adiós! – me baje del auto lo más rápido que pude, no quería más peleas por hoy, me dolía la cabeza, la boca, y el abdomen… no iba a poder lidiar con el enano sin sumarle otra dolencia a mi cuerpo.

- Hey! Mocoso! Vas a escapar?... Ja! … me lo imagine de un pendejo consentido… - y ahí va otra vez, mi sentido común.

-Que dijo?

-Uy! Que paso? Te ofendí? Por qué no corres a tu casa con tu mami? y dejas de tocar la puerta de mi auto con tus asquerosas manos.

Y gracias a Hela recordé que era mi profesor y que no quería mas líos, y menos con el… Me aleje de la puerta del copiloto y me dirigí a la puerta, solo esperaba a que el idiota del profesor se largara pronto para irme a otro lado a esperar que alguien llegara a mi casa. Pero espere un rato frente a la puerta y nada, el motor no se encendió, me gire y me di cuenta que el enano seguía mirándome desde la entrada.

-Qué pasa? No tienes llaves?

-No…. Estaban en mi bolso

-Y? tu mami no puede abrirte?

-No hay nadie en casa… - asumí con rabia

- Súbete…

_Ah?_

_-_Que te subas!

Cuando me di cuenta ya me había subido y nos dirigíamos e dirección a su casa, que no estaba lejos…de hecho llegamos de inmediato. Abrió el portón y ingresamos, era una casa hermosa y ordenada, nada se veía fuera de lugar, cuando termino de estacionar su auto, nos bajamos, por supuesto yo lo seguía a una distancia más o menos prudente, el enanin era raro, no me iba a arriesgar acercarme mucho.

-Arriba!.. usa el baño de arriba… dúchate o lo que sea… pero límpiate... No quiero toda mi casa con tu peste.

- pero no tengo ropa.

- yo te pasare una, solo has lo que te digo.

Nada que hacer… subí y entre al baño, lo primero que hice fue ver mi cara en el espejo, el ogro tenía razón, era una cara de mierda, así que me deshice de mi desastrosa ropa y me metí adarme una ducha como el "generalsito" me había dicho, fue relajante… cuando termine de sacar cada poco de tierra y césped que tenía mi cabello, corte el agua.

_Genial no tengo toalla… _

No pasaron ni tres segundos y la puerta del baño se abrió de golpe, entrando el profesor con una toalla en la mano.

-Toma! – me lanzo la toalla.

Me costó un poco reaccionar.

-Hey! Toque la puerta!- le recrimine mientras me tapaba con la toalla.

-Porque voy a tocar la puerta de MI maldito baño?

-Porqué lo estaba usando!.

-Y qué? Tienes algo que ocultar? O eres una mujer? … sabía que eras muy marica para ser un hombre.

- Claro que no, mire! – sinceramente no estaba pensando lo que estaba haciendo, pero me destape la toalla que me había envuelto en la cintura. –** Aunque quizás no conozca uno de estos…o sí?.**

* * *

puse en negrita lo ultimo ... para que recuerden esa frase en el siguiente cap ... saludos


	4. Chapter 4

Emmm… mi hermana menos me presiono para que subiera este capítulo, y pues… aquí esta.

….. shingeki no kyojin no me pertenece ni sus personajes … o seria mucho más gay …

* * *

– Aunque quizás no conozca uno de estos .. o sí? .

Ok… mi sentido común estaba desaparecido… si alguien lo llegase a encontrar … me lo devuelve…Le doy una recompensa …Lo juro!

-Que dijiste? ... – uhh… la ira se le reflejaba en la cara del pequeño ogro, empezó a acercarse y milagrosamente mi sentido común volvió…. Así que mientras más cerca lo veía, procedí a taparme con la toalla…(entre en pánico y me ate la toalla como una niña , tratando de esconder lo más posible del cuerpo)tenía miedo.. Aparte me encontraba sin ropa, me sentía aún más desprotegido.

- Repítelo!.. Que fue lo que dijiste?-

-Emmhhh… e-eso que escucho!- era muy tarde para retractarme, tendría que asumir.

- A ver… hazlo de nuevo –

_Que?_

Me quede en blanco con la petición, que se supone que quera que hiciera de nuevo?, estaba en las nubes pensando en que se supone que quería decir, que no me di cuenta de que el pequeño se acercó hasta llegar a unos pocos centímetros de mí.

Algo helado me toco hiso que me sobresaltara y volviera a mí.

-Qué hace? – le pregunte ya que me di cuenta que el profesor estaba tomando la toalla que me envolvía.

- Sácatela – Después de decir eso, creo que se dio cuenta de que dudaba y la tiro, y me la saco de un tirón. – Que es esto?

- Ah?...pues… -

_De verdad me estaba preguntando que era? _

Un fuerte dolor en el costado me saco de la problemática en la que estaba.

-AAAHh! Que hace? –

- Cállate! Y ven…- se dio media vuelta y desapareció por el pasillo. Como no entendí muy bien de que iba todo eso, me agache a recoger la toalla que el amable profesor había dejado caer… y un dolor no me dejo ir mucho más abajo, donde el enano me había tocado me ardía de una manera insoportable, recogí como pude la toalla y me levante con cuidado para salir del baño.

- Hey! Eres imbécil? O sordo? – le quería responder algo pero el dolor me tenía mudo. – Tsk! – luego sentí que mi peso se aligeraba un poco, el chiquitín me paso una mano por el brazo para ayudarme a levantarme, _quien lo diría…. Puede ser amable también…_

- Vamos! Mueve el culo y camina! …- había sido demasiado bueno para ser verdad, este sujeto no puede ser amable de verdad.

Con dificultad me llevo de frente a una puerta y la abrió, era una habitación increíblemente ordenada y limpia, en un escritorio que había junto a la pared de la izquierda se veía un montón de papeles, libros y carpetas, en la sima del montón se veía el logo de unas alas.

-Esta es su habitación? – Le pregunte mientras me ayudaba a acercarme a la cama.

-Que importa?... solo siéntate! – casi me arrojo en la cama, esa no era forma de tratar a un herido.

-Awww…. Mierda!- el dolor cuando me deje caer en la cama casi me hiso sacar algunas lágrimas.

Mientras trataba de acomodarme en la cama y me esforzaba por que la toalla no se saliera de su sitio,( aunque no lo crean después del show que hice en el baño, soy bastante pudoroso, así que el estar solo con una tela en la cintura tapándome mis partes nobles, no era algo que me hiciera sentir demasiado cómodo, aunque ambos fuéramos hombres.) el profesor fue a buscar algo en lo que parecía un guardarropa, saco un botiquín.

Se acercó dejando el botiquín en el suelo, cuando vi que iba a tocarme con esas manos heladas que había tocado antes, instintivamente con miedo cerré los ojos.

-Ah! – dolor… pero esta vez era menos que antes. De hecho fue un toque más suave el que sentí en el baño.

- Levanta el brazo… - cuando trate de hacer lo que el "capitán" me ordenaba, el dolor fue casi insoportable otra vez.

- AAAH! … Mier… no puedo- dije suplicante con el brazo apenas levantado.

Debí verme patético por la cara que puso, pero por primera vez lo vi mirándome con algo que no era odio o desagrado, era más como… comprensión, seguramente entendía que debía doler más que el infierno.

Tienes una costilla rota, o por lo menos muy cerca de que lo este. – dijo con voz severa mientras sacaba un rollo de vendaje, desde el botiquín.

Comenzó a desenrollarla y a aprisionarla contra mi pecho de una forma que se notaba segura y que ya lo había hecho muchas veces antes, yo solo lo miraba trabajar y trataba de que mis extremidades le molestaran lo menos posible mientras hacia su trabajo.

No había notado los ojos rasgados y duros, que tenía el profesor, bajo la luz que entraba por las cortinas se veía un tono verde oscuro que los hacia ver aún más extraños o eran grises?, su cabello le caía lacio en un corte militar, era extraño. Me fije en que se había sacado la chaqueta que llevaba sobre la camisa blanca y esta denotaba un cuerpo delgado pero trabajado.

_Porque me estoy fijando en el enano? _

-Ya está… - antes de que pudiera responder mi propia pregunta, una antipática voz me saco del hilo de mis pensamientos.

- Ah?!-

- Termine… y a menos de que quieras seguir ensuciando mi cama con tu sucio trasero y recibir una patada en la otra costilla …..-

- Ah! Si…. Emmh… donde está mi ropa? – trate de buscar en los alrededores pero no había nada fuera de lugar.

- ahí! – Apunto a el otro extremo de la cama – ponte eso mientras se lava tu asqueroso montón de ropa.

Me apresure a alcanzar la ropa, y por la prisa se me olvido sujetar la toalla y esta se resbaló y cayo. Por la prisa o único que se me ocurrió hacer era taparme con la ropa perfectamente doblada que estaba al otro lado de la cama.

Hey mocoso… te dije que te… que demonios haces? – no me había visto pues estaba guardando el botiquín.

Eehhh yo… se cayó…- le hice un gesto para que viera la toalla en el suelo.

Y qué demonios haces con la ropa? Póntela!-

Iba ir al baño a … -

Que?!… sabía que eras mujer…

No lo soy! Ya lo vio!

Yo no vi nada …

Pues mire! – el mismo error .. dos veces

Ja! … - no dijo nada más y se fue de la habitación.

Maldito enano, la rabia por el ultimo comentario hiso que se me acalorara la cara, me vestí con una ropa que se asemejaba a la que el profesor andaba vistiendo, solo que había un pequeño detalle, me quedaba ligeramente pequeño, casi hace que saliera de la habitación para burlarme del pequeño ogro, pero por suerte estaba en todos mis cabales y lo pensé mejor… no iba a ir a burlarme de la persona que me recibió en su casa, me presto ropa y más aun me vendo el pecho … mejor dejarlo así.

Mocoso! – escuche que me llamaban desde el primer piso. _ya me estoy acostumbrándome a que me llame así._ Pensé desanimado y enfadado conmigo mismo.

Me apresure a bajar, después de todo se notaba que no tenía mucha paciencia, y no quería ponerlo más a prueba, me di cuenta que no le había agradecido al enano. Pero no sabía cómo empezar, y lo peor es que normalmente hablaba sin pensar cuando se trataba del profesor Levi.

Mocoso… a qué hora llegan en tu casa?

Eehhh… no lo sé … como a las 6 llega Mikasa … mi hermana –

Mmmh… entonces… come!...

Lo dijo tendiéndome un plato de comida, el estómago me gruño recordándome mi falta de desayuno y que además que ya era la hora del almuerzo. Comí desesperadamente mientras el profesor comía a mi lado. Luego de terminar me ofrecí a lavar los platos, para agradecerle, así que me puse manos a la obra…

Paso la tarde lenta y dolorosamente mientras veía televisión en la gran sala, y el profe se había encerrado en su habitación. Cuando dieron las 6 en punto el de ojos afilados bajo y le hiso la seña para que lo siguiera hacia afuera.

-Vamos mocoso

- Emmh y mi ropa?

- mañana te la llevo al instituto, ahora a tu casa… - cuando llegamos a la puerta me abrió el paso para que me fuera.

Debo aceptar que tenía la leve esperanza de que el profesor me fuera a dejar a mi casa, después de todo pensaba agradecerle las molestias en el camino.

Hey! muévete! – me quede pensando en la forma en que podría agradecerle ahí en la puerta, así que me trajo de vuelta como siempre… con esa amable voz.

Emmhh.. yo… no quiero irme aun!

Que?

Yo … quiero hacer algo por usted – sentí que se me calentaba la cara, hace tiempo que no tenía ganas de hacer algo bueno por alguien .. y menos por alguien quien me había tratado tan mal desde que lo conocí.

Y por qué?

Porque usted me ayudo y yo …

Y quieres hacer tu buena obra del día? – dijo con un tono sarcástico, mientras se cruzaba de brazos y se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta.

Eh… algo así …

No me interesa… ándate con tus buenas intenciones a otro lado… déjame en paz.

P-pero yo…

no me interesa!

_Aaawwww…. Lo intente _

Después de cortar la conversación de una manera tan especial, me abrió el paso de nuevo, y yo con la cabeza baja pase por el umbral y me dirigí a mi casa , después de dar unos pasos me gire para saber si el Profe seguía ahí , pero como me imagine se había entrado de inmediato, _debía de estar desesperado de que yo me fuera, _suspire con pesadez mientras llegaba a la puerta de mi casa, toque al timbre y Mikasa me abrió, como siempre me interrogo y aún más por que andaba sin el uniforme del instituto y sin bolso.

Calma Mikasa solo pase a la casa de un amigo y jugando con un balón, me ensucie y me presto su ropa, también se me quedo allá el bolso.

Estas seguro? No pareces muy convencido.

Si mujer, estoy seguro, ahora déjame… tengo un trabajo que hacer para mañana.

Después que logre sacarme a Mikasa de encima me encerré a en mi pieza y me tire como pude en la cama, aun me dolía al costado, pero con el vendaje se sentía mucho más firme, me saque la camisa para mirar mi torso. Era extraño… el profesor lo había hecho perfecto, ya me habían vendado antes en emergencias y le había quedado igual. De hecho creo que estaba mejor.

Este profesor me intrigaba, era como… si no quisiera ser amable, porque de poder serlo… podía, lo había hecho…al vendarme. Pero luego su actitud cambio y continúo siendo un bastardo gruñón y amargado.

Después de imaginarme en que posibles situaciones se podría haber vuelto un profesor amargado hasta la medula… me quede dormido encima de la cama, después de todo había tenido un día bastante movido y como dicen… mañana será otro día…


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

El otro día comenzó tranquilamente, con la voz de Mikasa gritando y fuertes golpes en la puerta.

-Eren! Ya es hora!

-Mmmh…

-Eren!

- mmm… ya voy…

-Te espero abajo!

Cuando por fin me dejo tranquilo, me levante pesadamente y con frio…_por qué estoy durmiendo encima de la cama? Hace un frio del demonio!_ Me di vuelta y me mire en el espejo… _Ah cierto!... la ropa _… y maldiciendo el frio me metí al baño a lavarme la cara … _que no va a haber un día que pueda ducharme en la mañana?_

Olvide poner el despertador media hora antes y me quede dormido, supongo que no me queda de otra… me saque cuidadosamente la ropa y la metí en el cesto de la ropa sucia, saque uno de los pantalones de mi antigua escuela que eran grises igual que los que usaba ahora en el instituto, pero no tenía otra camisa ni otra chaqueta con el logo… y eso estaba en el bolso. Busque en los cajones y encontré una camisa blanca y una chaqueta de un color parecido al del uniforme, y Salí.

Cuando llegamos al instituto, de nuevo me vi en la tentación de no entrar, pero el día de ayer fue demasiado extraño como para querer repetirlo, asi que me dirigí a la sala de profesores, no tenía idea de que clase me tocaba después y quería saber si el profesor Levi había llegado ya, después de todo el tenía mi ropa.

Me asome, y lo vi, estaba con la cabeza enterrada en un libro, escribiendo y… _milagro!_ No tenía el ceño fruncido, _que podría ser tan interesante como para que un ogro olvide su cara amargada?,_ la curiosidad siempre ha sido el líder intelectual de toda mi vida, así que me adentre en silencio en la sala, procurando que no notara mi presencia, el hecho de que no hubieran mas profesores, hacia mi trabajo de súper- espía- ninja- secreto mucho más fácil, cuando estaba a unos metros, me detuve por suerte siempre he tenido muy buena vista así que podría ver el título del libro "_Attack on Titan" _ sonaba interesante, podría decirle que me lo prestara …_No …no lo haría _… ese pensamiento me deprimió un poco, que podría hacer para llevarme bien con mi amargado vecino?.

-Que se supone que haces?

-Ah?

-Tengo que repetirte todo?... Eres retrasado? – Mierda! Me pillaron! Ahí está de nuevo ese tan conocido ceño fruncido.

-Emmh. Yo quería saber si había traído mi ropa

-Ahí esta! Ahora vete! No puedes estar aquí adentro. –

-P-pero, necesito si me puede dar una copia de mi horario, ayer lo perdí.

-Tsk! Acompáñame – se dio media vuelta en dirección a la salida y fue a donde estaba la oficina del director. Tome la ropa que se encontraba en una bolsa al lado del escritorio donde estaba sentado el profesor.

-No es como si le pidiera algo tan difícil – susurre mientras lo seguía a una distancia prudente.

Toco la puerta, y entro… _no debería esperar a que le dijera "entre"?_

-Erwin, el mocoso quiere su horario…- el director estaba sentado atrás de un montón de papeles.

-Levi esa no es forma de tratar a un alumno – le dijo sin siquiera levantar la mirada. – buenos días Eren – me miro y me sonrió, definitivamente era el mejor profesor que había en la escuela.

- Buenos días, profesor. – le sonreí, a lo que mi pequeño tutor resoplo con disgusto… era como si las muestras de cortesía le causaran alergia.

Después de los saludos correspondientes "como estas?" "bien y gracias" y obviamente las que serían normales como "como está tu cabeza" "te sientes bien" etc etc. Levi se fue y el profesor y director Erwin me entrego mi horario y un mapa para que no me perdiera buscando los salones.

El día transcurrió bastante tranquilo, hasta que llegó la hora de la clase con mi queridísimo profesor Levi.

-Les voy a hacer un examen, a ver si aprendieron algo el año pasado, mocosos

Se escuchó un murmullo general de todos los que estaban presentes, bueno … de la mayoría, algunos se quedaron en silencio con cara de resignación y uno… solo uno… parecía no opinar nada al respecto… supongo que era alguna clase de súper-nerd o algo así.

-Cállense! Y pasen las hojas… no necesito decirles lo que pasara si es que reprueban… y menos aún si los pillo copiando… - el tono para decir lo último fue tan sombrio que me saco un escalofrió que continuo hasta que me entregaron el examen y tuve que concentrarme en saber qué clase de mierda era la que se veía en el examen.

Diablos! Francés... estaba tan poco preocupado de las materias, que se me paso por algo que no sé una mierda de francés. Y el pequeño dijo que algo malísimo pasaría si reprobaba… pero si copiaba…_si solo conociera a alguien en este maldito lugar! _ Con el único que había hablado era con el cara de caballo Jean y no le iba a pedir ayuda.

Con resignación di vuelta el examen, después de todo ya no importaba… aunque intentar hacerlo, fracasaría. Me puse a mirar disimuladamente las caras de los pobres sujetos que ponían caras de tragedia mientras trataban de traducir lo que salía en el papel.

Cuando ya faltaban unos pocos minutos para que el examen terminara y me estaba divirtiendo a muerte con las caras de Jean, el rubio de adelante mío me pasaba un papel y me lo dejaba en la mesa, la curiosidad se hiso presente otra vez y abrí el papel mientras vigilaba que el profesor no me mirara, y el alivio recorrió por todo mi cuerpo, me dieron ganas de abrazar al rubio, pero me las aguante y comencé a responder el examen con las respuestas que se mostraban en el papel.

El tiempo se estaba por terminar y ya tenía la mitad del examen respondido, pero la vida no podía ser tan buena, el papel era demasiado pequeño y no alcanzaba a contener las ultima preguntas, pero cuando comenzaba a angustiarme por ello, veo que la mano de mi nuevo rubio amigo me deja otro papel, estaba por abrir el papel con el resto de mi prueba y un sonido sordo me saco de mi felicidad, cuando levante la cabeza estaba el profesor Levi mirándome con una cara de miedo, es decir … su cara siempre era de miedo, pero esta vez sus ojos … eran los de un asesino serial.

-Mocoso Jaeger… - me dio un escalofrió mientras se acercaba a mi puesto – Que se supone que haces?

-Emmh y-yo.. nada – mientras trataba de esconder los papeles, pero con el apuro y obviamente mi mala suerte, uno de ellos se deslizo suavemente hasta caer al suelo al frente al profesor, el que se agacho a recogerlo con su famoso ceño fruncido.

-Y esto? – gruño mientas me dedicaba una mirada que no presagiaba nada bueno.

-Son unos apuntes … - fue lo primero que se me ocurrió

-A si? … crees que soy imbécil? –

-Emm no… pero si se autodenomina así … no puedo contradecirlo – _por que siempre hablo de más? _

-Que dijiste? ….. – estoy seguro que vi mi vida en un segundo, comenzó a ver a mi madre… creo que me está esperando allá en el cielo.

-Señor... eso es mío! – escuche una voz angelical desde adelante.

-Que?... Arlet de que mierda hablas? –

-Emmh... el papel… es mío... – se notaba que el rubio tenía miedo… la última palabra casi fue un susurro.

Y cuando el profesor Levi iba a comenzar con el pobre rubio sonó la campana.

-Jaeger! Mañana… después de clases que quedaras en castigo... y Arlet por idiota tu igual. – como algunos alumnos habían comenzado a recoger sus cosas, el profesor se dio la vuelta para recoger los exámenes que aún tenían algunos estudiantes rezagados en sus mesas … obviamente esto lo comenzó a hacer después de arrebatarme el examen a mí y al pequeño rubio de adelante.

Cuando vi que mi buen compañero recogía sus cosas con un aura de tristeza me acerque a él, tenía que agradecerle y más aún disculparme.

-Hey! Emmh… gracias … supongo – no sabía muy bien como comenzar, la última persona con la que quise ser cortes, me hecho de su casa como si tuviera peste, _pequeño amargado_!.

-Aunque no sirvió de mucho – sonrió con pesar mientras asentía con los hombros

-Emmh bueno… sí... perdón por eso – mire al suelo con vergüenza.

-Ah.. no te preocupes… entonces… nos vemos mañana- se despidió cuando ya había ordenado sus cosas. – me vienen a buscar.

-Aahh… bueno , adiós – me desanimo un poco, se podría decir que es mi primer "amigo" desde que llegue, y parecía un buen chico… _por que estará aquí? y yo que pensaba que abrían puros delincuentes … como ese tal Jean_

Después termine de ordenar mis cosas y me fui, antes de irme sentía la risa del cara de caballo y aunque mire por un segundo vi que el maldito hijo de puta se estaba riendo de mí, así que antes de salir por la puerta cuando me estaba mirando el dedo medio de mi mano se hiso presente con alegría, fue hermoso ver al cara de equino cambiar de alegría a ira profunda. Luego de eso Salí y me dirigí a mi casa exhausto al fin podría llegar a mi casa como debería.

La tarde paso lenta pero relajantemente, al fin pude poner la alarma para que me diera tiempo de ducharme en la mañana, ordene mi pieza… más o menos… y me acosté tarde como normalmente lo hacía, tenía la mala costumbre de quedarme hasta altas horas de la madrugada en internet o simplemente escuchando algo de música, me gusta la música más aún si es en vivo, pero estoy bajo vigilancia y no me dejan ir a algún café con música. Esta noche preferí dormirme al ritmo de una orquesta.

La alarma sonó y perezosamente me di una ducha, cuando termine busque la ropa por todos lados y no la encontré... luego recordé que estaba en la bolsa que me había devuelto el profesor, saque la ropa que estaba perfectamente doblada dentro de la bolsa, _parece que también es maniático del orden, _ese pensamiento me causo gracia... de imaginarme a alguien tan gruñón limpiando todo minuciosamente, realmente pagaría por verlo. Me vestí para que cuando llegara Mikasa ya estuviera listo.

-Mmmh… tiene rico olor.- la ropa sacada de la bolsa tenia olor a detergente, como si le hubiesen echado la botella completa. Era bastante agradable.

_Entonces el debe oler igual, después de todo es su detergente… _

-Eren!

-ya voy Mikasa, estoy listo

El día comenzó bien, y tampoco fue tan malo en el instituto tuvimos por primera vez clases de gimnasia, y siempre se me dieron bien los deportes, así que fue menos aburrido de lo normal, cuando terminaron las clases e iba recogiendo mis cosas para irme, se me acercó mi pequeño nuevo amigo.

-Vamos? - me pregunto el mientras abrazaba su bolso

-Ah? – lo mire extrañado

-A donde el profesor Levi… teníamos que verlo después de clases – me quede hecho piedra. _creo que mi día no va a ser tan tranquilo como parecía. _

Termine de ordenar mis cosas y seguí al rubio a la sala de profesores, cuando entramos vimos al profesor Levi corrigiendo unos papeles, cuando nos vio llegar nos hiso una seña para que nos acercáramos... bueno… no una seña, más bien una mirada que nos decía "pasen escorias … si no quieren que los mate".

-Arlet, anda a buscar a Kirschtein,… - le ordeno al rubio, a lo cual asintió y desapareció.

-Jaeger esperaras aquí hasta que se desocupe de idiotas el edificio para comenzar tu castigo, no necesito explicarte por qué estas castigado o si?

-No… Señor… emmm… Arlet… mi compañero… el no tuvo nada que ver… el solo….

-No me interesa, si son tan amigos… pues compartirán el castigo.

-No somos amigos… - _no aun por lo menos… no tan amigos. _

Antes de que el señor "tengo algo atorado en el trasero" dijera algo, el rubio ya había vuelto con… el cara de caballo Jean*.

-Que haces tú aquí? – le pregunte al recién llegado.

-Que te importa, bastardo?! – y cuando íbamos a empezar otra vez con las discusiones, el profesor nos interrumpió.

-Kirschtein, bastardo… que te dije antes del examen?

-Q-que si lo reprobaba…. Me castigaría… - lo último lo dijo como si lo hubieran condenado a muerte, y supiera que era culpable.

-Si ya lo sabes entonces no hay nada más que hablar… ya deben estar vacíos los baños… muévanse!

-Ah!? – me puse a mirar a mis compañeros con cara de pregunta para ver si alguien me decía alguna explicación, pero sus auras estaban tan negras que no podían verme.

-Arlet, por tratar de cubrir a este mocoso – me apunto – tendrás que ayudarlo con su parte… ahora fuera… y en dos horas iré a revisar.

El rubio me hiso una seña para que lo siguiera mientras Jean se fue primero, caminamos hacia una pequeña casita que estaba en las afueras del instituto, ahí nos recibieron unas señoras que parecían ser las encargadas del aseo de la institución, cuando nos vieron llegar comenzaron a sacar herramientas de limpieza y nos las entregaron, en ese momento empecé a comprender que era lo que teníamos que hacer… _baños desocupados?, artículos de limpieza?_

* * *

_* el cara de caballo jean ... me sono a bandido del oeste xDD jajajajajajajja  
_

_despues de la presion de mi hermana .. subi el capitulo .. aunque me demore muuucho ... y fue por examenes .. lo siento po eso :/  
_

_S. -chan : gracias por el review ... me alegras la vida :D _


End file.
